


Enough

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS S6, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "Wrecked"; Buffy changes her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "missing scenes" prompt at open_on_sunday

He was dozing when he sensed her. Eyes still closed, he asked, "Dawn?"

"She's fine."

He sniffed, grimaced. "What's with the garlic, Slayer?"

"I put some in my room. Didn't want you getting the idea you could drop by whenever you wanted."

"And yet you coming over here gives me no ideas whatsoever."

"Shut up."

"Make me. Only can we skip the beating? I'm still a bit bruised from last night."

She came forward, hesitated. "The garlic, can you—?"

"I'll manage. Come here."

No, she didn't love him. But this was enough. After all, this was just the beginning.


End file.
